


Chekov X Reader - Sick Day

by superchelchel



Series: Russian Wiz Kid [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Ill Chekov, Ill Pavel Chekov, Reader Insert, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchelchel/pseuds/superchelchel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chekov is ill the Reader looks after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chekov X Reader - Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Reader insert so please be kind.
> 
> Also it's a request from Tumblr.
> 
> I hope the Russian is right.

It was just another ordinary day on board the Enterprise for you. You had woken up to find your boyfriend's place empty, nothing new there as he was always one to be up and gone long before his shift was due to start. 

luckily for you your job was mainly the role of advisor to Captain Jim Kirk and anyone else who wanted your helpful advice, other than that you would run any errands needed when you weren't busy. You were grateful for your job as it meant you could work the same shifts as your boyfriend who was none other than Pavel Chekov aka the boy genius. 

 

That was precisely what you were doing currently, you had just finished taking a some supplies to Bones and was coming out of sickbay when you were interrupted by the coms going off. 

"Miss Y/L/N report to the bridge immediately" Kirks voice spoke. 

You went over to respond "On my way Sir" 

You then walked as fast as you could to the bridge and over to the Captain. 

"You requested my presence Captain?" You stated politely. 

He turned to face you "Yes I did. Will you please talk some sense into your boyfriend as he won't listen to me or anyone else for that matter" he said clearly exasperated by it all. 

You looked at him in a mix of confusion and shock, confused as you didn't know what he was on about and shock because as far as you knew no one onboard knew about yours's and Chekov's relationship "I don't know what you mean Captain, I don't have a boyfriend" you said feigning ignorance. 

"Oh come of it Y/N we all know that you and Mr. Chekov are an item, we've known since before you two got together, now go talk to him that's an order" he replied in the usual Kirk fashion. 

It was strange knowing the Captain knew and was okay with it but also a relief at no longer having to keep it quiet. At the same time it was a bit embarrassing being outed in front of the entire bridge crew who were now looking on amused. 

"We were that obvious huh and why Captain?" 

Kirk sighed "Yes you were and because I have tried numerous times to tell him to go rest as he is clearly too Ill to work and every time he refuses" he said as he gestured over to Chekov who to anyone's eyes looked very sick, he was practically slumped over his station. 

You nodded then went over to Chekov, you crouched beside him resting one hand on his knew which got his attention. 

He lifted his head up to look at you, he looked scarily pale and rather drowsy too. 

"Why don't I take you back to our quarters, you can rest and I can take care of you" You asked gently trying not to sound forceful. 

"Нет (No), I am fine" he weakly protested before he turned away to sneeze. 

"You aren't though, You are too Ill to be here at work, you need to get some rest" surprisingly this time he didn't argue any more as he nodded. 

You stood up and held out your hand which he took, you helped him to his feet, he was a bit wobbly but steady enough to walk with assistance. 

"Both of you take time off, only return when Mr. Chekov is better" Kirk ordered. 

"Thank you Captain" you replied as you helped Chekov to the turbolift. 

 

Once back in your shared quarters you sat Chekov on the bed then helped him out of his uniform leaving him in his boxers. 

"I knew you hadn't been feeling well but I didn't realize how unwell you actually are" you said concerned for him. 

"I feel awefull, it vasn't zis bad yesterday" he said as he paled more if possible. 

You got your med kit then took his temperature which was rather high, you got a hypo spray from the kit and administered it then gently pushed him to lay down, you pulled a blanket over him. 

When you turned to leave you felt Chekov's hand grab yours. 

"No stay, please" he said almost childlike. 

You smiled at him softly "I'll be right back, I'm going to get you something to eat first" you kissed his hand then leant over to kiss his head before leaving. 

 

You returned a short time later to find Chekov asleep, you placed the bowl of hot soup on the bedside table then sat down beside the sleeping Russian, he looked so peaceful when he slept. You couldn't help but brush a few stray curls away from his forehead causing him to stir. He slowly opened his eyes to look at you groggily. 

"You are back" he said sleepily but happily. 

You nodded then replied sarcastically "Very observant of you" 

"I may be ill but I am still wery smart" he responded cheekily before starting to sneeze. 

You grabbed him a box of tissues and handed them to him. 

"Zank you Любовь (Love)" he said after blowing his nose, then with some assistance from you he pulled himself upright. 

You handed him the bowl of soup then settled beside him. 

"Vat iz zis?" 

"This is some homemade soup, I thought it might help" You shrugged. 

He took a spoonful and ate it letting out a rather cute moan of approval before devouring the rest. 

You giggled at his behaviour "I take it you like my cooking" 

He nodded eagerly "Yes zis iz zo delicious" 

Within minuets it was all gone causing Chekov to pout. 

"What's wrong sweetheart?" You asked confused. 

"It iz all gone" 

At that you started to laugh "That tends to happen with you and food, I can always get you more later" 

"Zat vould be vonderful" 

You took the now empty bowl and placed it back on the table. 

"How about we spend the rest of the day cuddling in bed and in no time at all I'm sure you will feel better" 

"I vould like zat a lot, in fact I am feeling much better already" 

"I'll just get changed first, If I'm going to spend my day in bed I might as well be comfy" you said as you got changed into some loose pyjamas then went and got under the covers. 

You giggled when Chekov snuggled up to you and looped his arms around your waist. 

"I vould prefer if you vore nothing at all" Chekov commented. 

"I'm sure you would, you are such a snuggler especially when ill" 

"Can I help it if I vant to cuddle vith my Прекрасная (Gorgeous) girlfriend" he spoke into your chest, his accent and the tiredness making it tricky to understand but you caught enough to get what he said. 

"Good as I love cuddling with my красивым (Handsome) boyfriend" you replied as you carded your hand through his soft curls making him hum happily. 

"I did not know you spoke wussian" he commented as he looked up at you. 

You smiled smugly back "There is plenty you are still to find out about me Pavel, as for knowing Russian it is only a few phrases and sentences thanks to Uhura" 

"If you vanted to learn wussian you only had to ask me" he pouted a little. 

"I know but I wanted it to be a surprise Любимая (My Love)" you said trying to make him feel better about you going to someone else for help. 

"Vell you certainly surprised me " Chekov said as he calmed down, 

You leant down to kiss him softly on the lips only for him to pull back quickly. 

"Нет (No) I do not vant you to get ill too" he said with a panicked look and concern in his voice 

You laughed quietly and shook your head in disbelief "Pavel I don't care if I get ill as I know you will look after me if I do, now just let me kiss you" 

"Zat iz true" This time he leant up to kiss you which you gladly returned. 

Pulling away you grinned at him "You seem to be feeling better all of a sudden" 

He gave you his usual boyish grin in return "Vat can I say, you are a vonderful nurse, all your love has helped" 

"Well in that case I should give you more then you will get better quicker" 

"Da (Yes) I vill along vith lots of cuddles" 

"As you wish" You cuddled him close and resumed playing with his hair. 

"я люблю тебя (I Love You) Y/N" you heard him say as he relaxed into your touch. 

"I love you too Pavel" You whispered in return as your Russian fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a Chekov fic in light of recent events. RIP Anton Yelchin, you may be gone but never forgotten our adorable Russian.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
